Potter tiene la culpa de todo
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: No es intencional, pero Potter siempre parece ser el responsable de muchos de los sucesos que, de alguna manera, fastidian la vida de Sally-Anne. Si no, pregúntenle por qué, entre otras cosas, no volvió a Hogwarts en quinto curso.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, los hermanos Smith sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

«¡Oh, Potter, eres un tonto, estás podrido, acabas con los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!»

(Peeves, «Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos», J. K. Rowling.)

* * *

En la sala común de Hufflepuff, no se habla más que el ataque contra Justin y el fantasma de Gryffindor. Para ser sincera, Sally–Anne está harta de tanta palabrería sin sentido, pero debido a que en la sala común se está más cómodaque en el dormitorio a la hora de leer, se queda otro rato, sentada a una mesa y con _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ abierto delante de ella. A esas horas y por pura coincidencia, solo quedan allí sus compañeros de curso, demasiado nerviosos por lo sucedido como para ir a la cama.

—¿De verdad creen que ha sido Potter?

Quien ha preguntado aquello ha sido Zacharias, con un gesto tan petulante que a Sally–Anne le han dado ganas de quitárselo de una bofetada.

—¿Quién más, si no? —interviene Ernie con voz afectada, lo que causa un resoplido en Sally–Anne: Ernie es mucho más agradable callado, al menos eso cree ella —Justo antes de que encontraran a Justin, ha preguntado por él. ¿Ahora van a decirme que, casualmente, Potter lo ha encontrado ya petrificado y es inocente?

Ante esa frase, Hannah asiente con la cabeza, aunque de forma dudosa, como si no confiara del todo en lo que está haciendo.

—Dumbledore lo cree —aventuró Eloise, componiendo un mohín que no le favorece, precisamente. Menos cuando hace destacar un grano a un costado de su boca.

—Dumbledore es demasiado confiado —asegura Ernie, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo —rebate de sopetón Megan, frunciendo el ceño y puesta de pie, con aspecto de darle un golpe a alguien en cualquier momento —Eso hasta tú lo sabes, Ernie. Quizá lo que te fastidia es que no haya expulsado a Potter, porque de haberlo hecho, ya no tendrías miedo.

Se hace el silencio. El fuego crepita en la chimenea con una fuerza que hace pensar en las próximas fiestas, no en que Justin está como estatua en la enfermería. Megan respira profundo, serenándose un poco, y vuelve a la carga, pero esta vez con otro argumento.

—A todo esto, ¿qué hacía Justin fuera de su dormitorio si le pidieron que no saliera?

Eso ha tomado desprevenidos a los chicos, quienes dan a entender que no tienenla menor idea de qué contestar. Megan los mira con cierto desdén.

—Pues para ser amigos de Justin, no se preocuparon por quedarse con él cuando lo necesitaba —apunta ella, antes de volver a sentarse.

A un lado de Megan está Susan, que mira distraídamente la chimenea. Sally–Anne sabe que Susan y Justin se llevan especialmente bien, porque a ella le divierten las explicaciones de él sobre cosas muggles y él, a su vez, le pregunta cosas mágicas con visible interés. Sally–Anne se pregunta qué va a pasar ahora y si están a salvo en el castillo del que su padre le ha contado tantas maravillas desde los cinco años.

Obviamente, va a ir a casa a pasar las fiestas. Primero, porque sus padres la esperan y segundo, porque culpable o no, ahora mismo Potter no da nada de confianza.

–&–

Unos años después, Sally–Anne está estupefacta porque, a efectos prácticos, nunca ha estado contra Potter, debido a que no le ha hecho nada que le afecte personalmente. Pero ahora esa desvergüenza suya de salir sorteado como campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando Diggory ya se ha anunciado como tal, es una bajeza.

—¡Ahora que nadie diga que Potter no es el favorito de Dumbledore! —espeta Zacharias con antipatía, unas cuantas noches después de la selección de campeones por parte del cáliz de fuego —¡Mira que dejarlo participar…!

Por increíble que parezca, solo están allí Sally–Anne y Zacharias. Ella, sin poder dormir, ha intentado enfrascarse en un libro de Runas Antiguas, pero su compañero de curso ha llegado de pronto y parece que la toma por un público ansioso de escuchar sus reclamos.

—Smith, ¿te parece que tengo ganas de aguantarte? —bufa Sally–Anne, cerrando el libro de golpe, incapaz de concentrarse.

—¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora? —inquiere Zacharias a su vez, ignorándola.

Sally–Anne deja escapar un resoplido, con lo cual se quita un mechón castaño de la frente, que demasiado largo, le ha hecho cosquillas en la nariz un largo rato.

—A veces no puedo dormir y vengo a aburrirme con cualquier cosa —confiesa ella, señalando el texto de Runas Antiguas que acaba de cerrar.

—Si a esas vamos, puedo aburrirte yo —suelta Zacharias, poniendo una de esas sonrisas que tanto irritan a Sally–Anne —¿O no es eso lo que les dices a Eloise y a Megan?

—Ya, pero a un libro puedo cerrarlo cuando ya no me interesa. Aunque me fastidies, sería de mala educación dejarte con la palabra en la boca.

Admitir eso no le agrada nada a Sally–Anne, revelando así que tiene modales distintos a muchos magos _sangre limpia_ que conoce, como el presumido de Malfoy. Incluso Ernie, cuando se da sus aires de bien instruido, le resulta repulsivo.

—Eso habla bien de ti —asegura Zacharias, dejando a Sally–Anne estupefacta, ¿desde cuándo ese presuntuoso le dedica un cumplido a alguien?

—¿Te sientes bien? —se decide a preguntar ella.

—Olvídalo…

A continuación, Zacharias se marcha y Sally–Anne, sin saber qué ha pasado, decide es buena hora para intentar dormirse, aunque algo le dice que no lo va a lograr.

–&–

De todo lo que ha podido pasar, a Sally–Anne jamás le ha pasado por la cabeza lo que ahora mismo tiene que presenciar.

La última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos ha acabado en tragedia. Diggory ha muerto y nadie sabe cómo ni por qué. Potter ha sido anunciado como ganador del Torneo, pero a pocos les interesa. En la sala común, Sally–Anne ve a sus compañeros abrumados por la noticia, pero nada se compara al banquete de fin de cursos, cuando las colgaduras negras les recuerdan, con gran dolor, que han perdido a uno de los que mejor han representado a la casa de Hufflepuff. Pero nadie atina a decir palabra cuando Dumbledor anuncia que Diggory ha sido asesinado por El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Eso no ha debido venir de nadie más que de Potter, que como todo el mundo sabe, es quien ha salido casi a rastras de aquel extraño laberinto con el cadáver de Diggory.

¿Es cierto? ¿Ha vuelto Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado? Sally–Anne no sabe qué pensar. Toda su vida ha escuchado la historia de aquellos días oscuros en boca de su padre, quien no tiene otros recuerdos que la desconfianza general y el haber viajado de un lado a otro, con tal de salvar su vida. Su madre, siendo muggle, apenas comprende los horrores de los que su padre hace referencia cuando se atreve a narrar la primera guerra.

No se imagina la que le espera cuando vuelva a casa.

–&–

Es agosto, un mes que se vive en Inglaterra con un calor más intenso que otros años. Pero eso poco le importa a Sally–Anne cuando sale de su casa, en Chelsea, dando un portazo.

Su padre ha dicho que no va a dejarla regresar al colegio.

¿Es una broma? Quinto es el año de los TIMO'S, no puede perdérselos solo porque a su padre le parece demasiado peligroso que esté cerca de Potter. La chica ha maldecido hasta el cansancio que el condenado Niño–Que–Vivió haya tenido una vista, porque su padre, que es auxiliar de Tiberius Ogden, uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, se ha enterado de todo y ha decidido educarla en casa.

Sally–Anne camina por las cuidadas calles de Chelsea hecha una furia. Va a hacer hasta lo imposible por ir a Hogwarts, eso ni dudarlo. En cuanto regrese a casa, va a mandar lechuzas a Megan, a Eloise y a Susan, seguramente ellas tienen una buena idea de…

Se detiene en una esquina tan de repente que alguien le da un golpe por la espalda, de costado, antes de escuchar un par de maldiciones y ver de reojo la figura de una mujer ya mayor que carga una bolsa de compra. Pero eso poco le importa.

¡Claro, Susan! Su tía es Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que según su padre, ha estado en la vista de Potter. Susan y su tía son muy unidas, seguramente a estas alturas su amiga sabe qué ha pasado exactamente en la vista. Si logra enterarse, tal vez se le ocurra algo para que su padre deje de lado la tontería de retenerla en casa.

Con eso decidido, da media vuelta y desanda el camino. Su padre no va a salirse con la suya. Y si logra unir a su madre a la causa (quien no es partidaria de abandonar el colegio), la cosa está resuelta.

No sabe lo equivocada que está.

–&–

Sally–Anne mira su reloj de pulsera con discreción, rogando porque sea hora del té.

Al final, no ha conseguido nada con su padre, por más que Susan le ha podido contar lo de la vista y que su madre la apoyara.

Se ha quedado en casa, estudiando sin parar, comprobando de primera mano que su padre, cuando se lo propone, es un profesor mucho más estirado y estricto que McGonagall y Snape juntos. Sebastian Perks quiere que tenga el mejor nivel posible para los TIMO'S, los cuales va a presentar en el Ministerio en junio; por ese lado, Sally–Anne no se preocupa. Solo que, cuando no está su padre en casa, es vigilada por su madre, lo que no es muy agradable: Mary–Anne Perks es maestra de secundaria y tiene experiencia con estudiantes rebeldes.

Cuando le entrega a su madre un pergamino con una redacción sobre la Confederación Internacional de Magos, recuerda una de las últimas lechuzas que recibió.

Sus amigos le escriben con frecuencia. Hasta Zacharias, quien para su sorpresa, le ha dado una primicia: la subsecretaria del Ministro, una mujer de la cual su padre no se expresa en buenos términos, es la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no les permite usar nada de magia, así que los "tres famosos", como llama Zacharias a Potter y sus dos mejores amigos, han organizado un grupo para estudiar defensa como se debe, con la teoría de los hechizos y luego, practicándolos. Sally–Anne le ha contestado que desea sinceramente que Umbrigde no los pesque (al parecer, ahora las reuniones de los alumnos son ilegales a menos de que pidas un permiso) y que por favor, le mande todo lo que Potter les enseñe, porque quiere saber lo mismo que él y sus demás amigos.

Su madre le dice entonces que han dado las cinco, que puede tomarse un descanso, así que Sally–Anne se levanta de la silla que ha ocupado toda la tarde, ante el escritorio de su padre, estira los brazos y sale del estudio, anunciando que va a su habitación. Sube la escalera a saltos, feliz de dejar las redacciones por un rato, y entra a su dormitorio poco después, con la sensación de que, pese a todo, estudiar en casa no resulta tan terrible.

Un par de días atrás, su padre la ha llevado al Departamento de Educación Mágica, con una amable bruja de túnica verde limón y pelo rubio muy rizado, quien le ha dado una sesión de orientación académica para que sepa qué debe seguir estudiando, dependiendo de lo que quiera hacer en el futuro.

Sally–Anne lo tiene bastante claro: quiere ser profesora como su madre, o Inefable.

Los dos objetivos son tan dispares que ha dejado a la bruja rubia desconcertada por un momento, antes de carraspear y decirle que, con toda seguridad, la primera opción es la más fácil de conseguir, aunque ha de tener varias horas de práctica con niños que, como ella, estudian en casa, antes de solicitar que la admitan en Hogwarts o cualquier otra escuela de magia que se le ocurra. En cuanto a los Inefables, la bruja se sacude con nerviosismo una manga de su notoria túnica verde, admitiendo que debe tener Extraordinario en todos los TIMO'S que presente, sin importar que no parezcan asignaturas útiles a largo plazo, porque sin saber exactamente lo que hacen en el Departamento de Misterios, todo conocimiento le va a resultar útil… O eso espera.

Así, aparte de asignaturas como Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que cree elementales, va a conseguir la nota requerida en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía. Esa titánica labor es lo único que le ayuda a sobrellevar el hecho de no convivir con sus amigos.

Quizá, si demuestra ser una bruja capaz en los TIMO'S, su padre le permita volver a Hogwarts en sexto, para cursar el nivel de ÉXTASIS.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

–&–

Potter, Potter, Potter… ¡Todo gira en torno a Potter!

Sally–Anne, pocos días después de ir al Ministerio a presentar su último TIMO (Historia de la Magia, que no es por presumir, pero está segura de que le ha salido bien), se topa con un anuncio a los cuatro vientos que es considerablemente perturbador.

"Quién–Tú–Sabes ha vuelto", oye por todas partes donde se topa con magos, aunque en Chelsea no abundan. Y solo se entera de los rumores porque ha salido de casa tras leer _El Profeta_: su padre, que ha pasado los últimos días haciendo horas extras, no deja de maldecir por la incompetencia de Fugde, por la fuga masiva de Azkaban de meses anteriores, por Dumbledore volviendo al Wizengamot… En fin, parece que se ha guardado demasiadas observaciones durante casi un año, y ahora que finalmente el Ministerio admite que las cosas andan mal, él se siente con libertad de hablar.

Sally–Anne, aunque sabe que es absurdo, sigue renegando contra Potter. A él es a quien persigue El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, a él deben achacarle que el Ministerio haya rectificado su postura, a ese chico sin aparentes talentos extraordinarios deben vigilar de cerca, por si de verdad es "El Elegido", como les da por llamarlo en _El Profeta_ después de meses de calumniarlo. Pero sobre todo, Potter tiene la maldita culpa de que no vayan a dejarla volver al colegio para cursar sexto, pues gracias a él, la comunidad mágica sabe lo que se viene encima y su padre se ha negado rotundamente a dejarla ir a Hogwarts.

Así las cosas, va a creerle a Zacharias cuando dice que todos actúan según las acciones de Potter, cuando lo más probable es que él no tenga ni idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

–&–

Las lechuzas se vuelven una constante en la vida de Sally–Anne. Son su único medio de contacto con sus amigos, que aseguran que, quitando lo fascinantes de las clases del nivel de ÉXTASIS, no se está perdiendo de nada.

Es a través de las lechuzas que se entera que Eloise ha sido sacada de Hogwarts por su padre y también de la muerte de la madre de Hannah, pero sus amigos no saben decirle nada del funeral. Tiene que pedirle a su padre que averigüe un poco y él, ceñudo, lo hace, llegando a penas a tiempo un par de días después, logrando que Hannah sonría débilmente mientras un mago de rostro serio y seco da un discurso sobre las cualidades de Elizabeth Abbott, antes de que depositen su féretro en la fosa y comiencen a cubrirlo de tierra. Es entonces cuando Hannah le pidea Sally–Anne, por favor, que no la busquepor un tiempo: su padre ha decidido marcharse del país y ella lo va a seguir. Con mucha pena, Sally–Anne asiente, conteniendo las lágrimas y dándole un último abrazo a Hannah, a quien no va a ver en una larga temporada.

También, por medio de cartas, se entera de las trastadas que hace Zacharias al comentar los partidos de quidditch y de cómo la chica Weasley, después del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ha ido a estrellarse contra él como clara venganza. "Es que solo a Zach se le ocurre insinuar que Potter es mal capitán", escribe Megan, "ha sonado como si lo envidiara". Sally–Anne ríe con cada anécdota de Zacharias granjeándose enemigos por ser tan petulante, aunque luego, cuando Megan dice que sale con él, ignora si Zacharias la ha amenazado o algo. "No creas nada raro", asegura Megan en una lechuza a mediados de marzo, "lo que pasa es que, cuando quiere, Zach puede ser hasta modesto, y me gusta". Enseguida de esa frase, Megan ha dibujado una pequeña carita sonriente, señal de que está feliz de lograr ser la novia de Zacharias, aunque Sally–Anne sigue sin explicarse cómo ha podido ser.

Es el mismo Zacharias quien, sorpresivamente, le manda una lechuza explicando todo. Acepta que Megan es una chica excelente, incluso le parece guapa, para luego terminar confesando que, por un tiempo, ha sido Sally–Anne quien le ha gustado. "No es un reproche, te lo aseguro", aclara él en la carta, con caligrafía un poco más torcida de lo usual, "pero he sido realista y si Megan me da una oportunidad, no la voy a desaprovechar. Espero, de verdad, que un día encuentres a alguien, aunque te recomiendo que sea después de que dejen de anunciarse muertes y desapariciones. Ahora mismo, no se puede confiar en nadie".

Es en esa carta cuando Sally–Anne, sin pretenderlo, empieza a vislumbrar lo que Megan ha podido ver de bueno en Zacharias. La respuesta que le envía es sincera cuando asegura que no tiene ningún problema en que salga con Megan, espera que les vaya bien a los dos y adorna el final con una bonita frase amenazadora. "Y cuidado con hacerle algo malo a Megan, Zacharias Smith, porque entonces soy capaz de regresar a Hogwarts aunque sea para lanzarte una buena maldición de acné junto con otra de calvicie permanente".

Si hay algo que Sally–Anne sabe que espanta a su compañero es quedarse sin atractivo.

Aunque pronto, una posible venganza contra Zacharias es el menor de sus problemas.

–&–

Sally–Anne, como nunca antes, ha hecho un berrinche monumental con tal de que su padre deje a un lado sus recelos y la lleve a Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, el gran Albus Dumbledore, ha muerto.

No, eso no es del todo correcto. Lo han asesinado.

El funeral del reconocido director de Hogwarts es casi un evento social. Mucha gente de todas partes del país, sin importar los peligros existentes, ha viajado hasta Hogsmeade para asistir al último adiós del famoso mago. Sally–Anne y su padre llegan el día exacto de la ceremonia, lo que según ella, ha sido mejor que no asistir. Enseguida se queda embobada con la cantidad de personas presentes, incluso hay famosos, como uno de Las Brujas de Macbeth, pero eso es lo de menos. Sin perder tiempo, Sally–Anne busca a sus amigos, aunque tarda un poco, debido a que en el camino, se topa con unos cuantos conocidos, como Su Li, una alegre parlanchina de Ravenclaw, y la rubia pequeñita de Slytherin, Lily Moon, que no es tan molesta como cualquiera piensa de una integrante de la casa de la serpiente. Responde vagamente a sus preguntas ("¿Cómo te va?" "¿Hiciste los TIMO'S?" "¿Por qué no has vuelto al colegio?"), y sigue su camino hasta toparse con Megan, rodeada por Susan y Justin, a quienes hace un gesto de mano en cuanto giran la vista en su dirección.

Sally–Anne no tarda en ser abrazada por las chicas, mientras que Justin le dedica una sonrisa de gusto por verla. A continuación, él se retira, diciendo que va a buscar a los demás, y es el momento en que, primero, Susan cuenta lo que sabe sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, de la que, cómo no, Potter dice ser testigo, para luego gruñir (y Susan gruñendo es algo serio, rara vez se enfada) y señala a Megan con un ademán, al tiempo que dice que cierto idiota no ha tenido las agallas para quedarse cuando su novia se lo ha pedido.

Con eso, Sally–Annesabe que Zacharias no asiste al funeral y es Megan quien afirma.

—Si Zach prefiere hacerle caso a su padre, no hay problema.

—Pero Megan, ¡eres su novia! —suelta entonces Susan, más enfurecida que antes, si es que es posible —¡Y se ha largado sin despedirse de ti!

Sally–Anne, entonces, se une a la indignación de Susan.

—Recuérdenme ir a maldecirlo en cuanto acabe todo esto —pide con voz seria, aunque sonríe con aire malicioso —He aprendido unos hechizos bastante buenos ahora que mi padre me hace estudiar en casa.

Aunque no está segura de cumplir su amenaza, Sally–Anne se siente mejor por haber hecho sonreír a Megan.

–&–

Conforme pasan los meses, Sally–Anne confirma que las cosas van de mal en peor y que, esta vez, está de acuerdo con su padre en eso de permanecer con él y con su madre.

En agosto, Scrimgeour ha "renunciado", aunque su padre afirma que el hecho de ver en el Ministerio gente de negro y con máscaras no augura nada bueno. Y su pronóstico se cumple: quien reemplaza a Scrimgeour es un sujeto que actúa un poco raro, que ha iniciado una dura campaña contra Potter, convirtiéndolo en "Indeseable No. 1" y ofreciendo una generosa recompensa a quien lo capture.

Han convertido el asistir al colegio en cosa obligatoria, pero Sally–Anne sabe que no va a ir aunque acredite su Estatus de Sangre. Tiene un padre mago, pero éste es hijo de muggles, así que no lo van a dejar en paz hasta que acuda ante la estúpida Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles, cosa a la que se niega por principio. Ha decidido ir al continente, con la familia de su madre que vive en España, y Sally–Anne, esta vez, acepta seguirlo de buena gana.

Y, aunque descubre pronto que los parientes de su abuela paterna son agradables, la joven no puede dejar de pensar en los amigos que se quedan en Reino Unido, obligados por ley a asistir a un colegio que ha dejado de ser maravilloso para convertirse en una especie de cuartel, del cual Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado quiere sacar a su siguiente generación de seguidores. Pero va a llevarse un chasco con gente como Ernie, que posee una voluntad muy fuerte; o Zacharias, que pese a lo engreído que parece también es fiel a lo que piensa; ¡y pobre de aquel que intente llevar a Megan al lado oscuro! Ella admira un montón a su tía Hestia, no va a deshonrarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Es en mayo cuando los rumores comienzan a llegar a España y a los demás países del continente. "Reino Unido ya es seguro", "Reino Unido se ha librado del mal", son algunas de las frases que usan antes de comenzar a contar lo sucedido. Su padre, que por fortuna ha conseguido trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia español, es quien trae las buenas nuevas, asegurando que en junio van a volver a casa.

Sally–Anne sonríe de manera amplia y radiante. No puede esperar para ver a sus amigos.

Pero algo la hace dejar atrás a sus padres y volver a su país prácticamente al día siguiente de lo que la gente, con orgullo y dolor, ha empezado a llamar "Batalla de Hogwarts".

Zacharias le ha mandado una lechuza. Debe asistir a otro funeral.

–&–

Los Jones, pese a no ser lo que magos puritanos llaman "sangre limpia", son una familia respetada desde hace unas cinco generaciones; además, no les importa unirse a muggles o incluso a squibs a la hora de los matrimonios, porque les importa más el amor que el prestigio. Eso lo sabe Sally–Anne por algunas anécdotas que ha oído en el colegio casi desde primer año, sobre todo de Megan, quien siempre ha querido que la gente a su alrededor se sienta cómoda y alegre, sin importar la sangre que tenga.

Sally–Anne no puede creer que jamás va a escuchar de Megan más historias fascinantes sobre familias mágicas y algunos de sus parientes.

Al llegar a la casa de los Jones, cerca de Leeds, contempla el revoloteo de túnicas de gala de la gente que asiste a darle el último adiós. Cree distinguir a la señorita Hestia, la tía que Megan tanto admiraba, hablando con la señora Jones, una bruja delgada y de rizos rubios en cuya cara demacrada se nota la pérdida que ha sufrido. El señor Jones, de espeso cabello negro y muy alto, es quien recibe a la gente en la entrada de la propiedad, que a ojos de los muggles es una casa de campo semi abandonada y sin gracia, y también a él se le nota la tristeza por perder a su única hija. Sally–Anne, sin perder tiempo, se sumerge en aquel mar de dolientes, atenta por si ve alguna cara conocida, aunque primero logra vislumbrar a los tres hermanos de Megan, cada uno rodeado de gente, intentando llevar el duelo como mejor se les da, con entereza e intentando sonreír.

Finalmente, casi junto a la casa, se topa con un grupo de jóvenes de su edad, entre los que distingue la larga trenza de Susan. Camina hacia ella y se fija mejor en que sus amigos de Hufflepuff no son los únicos allí: ve a Lily Moon, del brazo de un chico que si no mal recuerda, ha jugado quidditch para Slytherin; cerca de ellos está Su Li con su mejor amiga, Padma Patil, que también va del brazo de un chico, alto y delgado con brillante pelo castaño; y casi al final, como intentando pasar desapercibidos, ve a Morag MacDougal (es inconfundible por el color caoba de su pelo), que va con nada menos que Theodore Nott, quien mira a su alrededor como queriendo comprender qué hace él allí.

Sally–Anne tiene ganas de sacar la varita y apuntarle a Nott en cuanto lo ve. Sabe bien, como toda la comunidad mágica, que el padre del chico es un mortífago consumado, pero si los Jones lo han admitido en su casa, ha de haber algo que ignora. Tras alcanzar al grupo y saludar como es debido, entre Susan y Justin la ponen al corriente, pues ellos han estado en la Batalla de Hogwarts y, aunque no lo digan, están vivos de milagro.

Por la narración, Sally–Anne comprende algunas cosas.

La Batalla de Hogwarts ha tenido lugar porque El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado ha pedido que Potter se entregue en cuanto ha puesto un pie en el castillo. Obviamente, nadie ha querido entregarlo, y eso ha dado lugar a una de las contiendas más crudas del mundo mágico. Megan ha muerto como heroína, algo con lo que quizá no haya soñado jamás, pero que es muy acorde con su personalidad. MacDougal está allí porque, al inicio de la batalla, ha sido compañera de armas de Megan y por eso le ha tomado una estima sincera, a pesar de su fallecimiento. Y MacDougal es prometida de Nott, lo que explica la presencia de él allí, aunque Sally–Anne está realmente sorprendida de que ese Slytherin que apenas pronuncia dos frases seguidas sea capaz de ir al hogar de una familia con la que normalmente no trata.

Susan, al oír tal reflexión, se encoge de hombros y asegura que por quienes aprecias, eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Eso le recuerda a Sally–Anne preguntar por Zacharias, diciendo que él le ha informado apenas a tiempo de la ceremonia en honor a Megan.

Desconcertada, Susan se encoge de hombros y mira a Justin, buscando apoyo. El chico hace una mueca, mira a su alrededor y pronto señala hacia el área donde han dispuesto varias sillas para la ceremonia, que no tarda en comenzar. Sally–Anne, viendo en esa dirección, asiente y les pide a sus amigos que la disculpen un momento.

Camina a grandes zancadas entre la gente, sintiendo que el césped que pisa le alcanza a hacer cosquillas en los dedos, debido a las sandalias. Es primavera y el sol alumbra tanto que el cielo es de un azul claro y precioso. En días así, Sally–Anne siente ganas de echarse en un jardín como el de los Jones, con mullido pasto verde y macizos de flores por doquier, pero en ese momento el sitio está lleno de gente que, se recuerda, va a despedir a una difunta.

Precisamente la difunta le recuerda a Sally–Anne lo que debe hacer.

Llega hasta una de las sillas, quedando de pie a la derecha de quien la ocupa, por lo cual cubre la luz del sol y eso llama la atención. Zacharias, con una túnica de gala gris oscuro, levanta la cabeza y se queda desconcertado al verla, cosa extraña pues es él quien le ha pedido que venga. Sally–Anne, frunciendo el ceño y recordando cierta parte del relato que acaba de oír de boca de Susan y Justin, no duda ni un segundo.

Le da una bofetada a Zacharias.

El contacto de la mano de ella con la cara de él ha resonado de manera inesperada en el jardín, haciendo que varios miren en dirección a los dos muchachos. Prudentemente, Susan se alía con Hannah para distraer a los deudos, porque saben que aquel asunto es privado.

Internamente, ambas chicas están satisfechas con el proceder de Sally–Anne.

Zacharias, después del primer momento de desconcierto ante semejante trato, se pone de pie e increpa a Sally–Anne con desdén.

—¿Quién te crees para tratarme así? —pregunta él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Te lo he advertido! —se defiende Sally–Anne en el acto, cuidando que su voz no se alce más de lo necesario, consciente de que muchos ojos están puestos en ella —¿No te acuerdas? ¿Sobre Megan? Y me acabo de enterar que, como siempre, te has largado cuando más te ha necesitado, ¡que no te has quedado a pelear! ¿Y no te remuerde la conciencia?

Es entonces cuando el muchacho comprende a qué ha venido el inesperado bofetón. Parpadea como si apenas despertara de un profundo sueño, antes de agachar la cabeza.

—He vuelto después —murmura.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Al castillo. He vuelto después —repite Zacharias, repentinamente indignado —He peleado, ¿te enteras? Lo que me remuerde la conciencia es haber tardado, porque…

Sin esperarlo, Sally–Anne distingue los ojos aguados de Zacharias, quien no tarda en desviar la vista. Entonces ella cree saber lo que ha estado a punto de decir y, aunque no se va a disculpar por la bofetada, sabe cómo compensarlo.

Lo abraza. Sally–Anne envuelve a Zacharias con cuidado, murmurando que ha hecho bien, que no debe culparse demasiado porque, a fin de cuentas, él no ha hecho nada malo.

Lo único que se ha atravesado entre él y Megan han sido ideas equivocadas que no se han marchado a tiempo de la mente de Zacharias, y la guerra. La maldita guerra que ha causado que Hogwarts y sus terrenos se tiñan de sangre inocente, como la de Megan.

—También vas a decir que esto es culpa de Potter, ¿no? —indaga Sally–Anne cuando decide separarse de Zacharias, queriendo hacer una broma.

Y con gusto comprueba que él sonríe con parte de su altanería de antaño y asiente.

Por lo visto, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

–&–

El tiempo cura las heridas.

Pues bien, Sally–Anne quiere saber a quién se le ha ocurrido semejante estupidez. El dolor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos en la segunda guerra no desaparece, solo se atenúa. Sigue allí, latente, esperando su oportunidad para golpearla en la cara y tenerla llorosa por días, pensando en que quizá, de haberse quedado en su país…

Sin embargo, esos momentos no son frecuentes, por lo que parte del famoso dicho debe ser cierto. Eso y que lidiar con su marido y sus hijos causa que Sally–Anne no tenga mucho tiempo de repartir culpas, ni siquiera a Potter.

Hablando de él, ha salido en las noticias. De nuevo.

Después de estar desaparecido por años al investigar el caso de asesinato en el que han involucrado a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter se ha reincorporado al Cuartel General de Aurores. _El Profeta_ no ha pensado en nada mejor para "celebrar" el hecho que dedicarle, cada pocos días, algún artículo, aunque sospecha que el periódico lo que busca es dejar constancia de que el héroe nacional no se ha esfumado otra vez. Y así llevan un año…

Sally–Anne deja el diario mágico en la barra de la cocina, para luego sentarse a la mesa redonda del desayunador y beber un sorbo de su taza de café con leche. Se ha aficionado a la bebida en su estancia en España, y ahora no imagina una mañana sin ella. A su marido no le gusta el café tan temprano, así que para él tiene listo un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y una jarra en el centro de la mesa, por si sus hijos quieren también (que casi siempre es así). Revisa con la vista que los platos estén servidos, consulta su reloj y suspira.

—¡Son las ocho! ¡Si quieren llegar a tiempo, bajen ahora mismo!

El sonido de pisadas en la escalera cercana y luego, como jugando carreras, entran sus hijos. El mayor, un muchacho muy parecido a su padre, da un empujón a su hermana pequeña, que hace un mohín y abre la boca, como si fuera a soltar un insulto.

—Nada de peleas, ustedes dos —interviene el señor de la casa, entrando al desayunador al tiempo que se acomoda el nudo de la corbata —¿Segura que no quieres aparecerte allá?

Los dos hijos hacen gestos de ilusión al oír lo de aparecerse, pero Sally–Anne echa por tierra sus esperanzas al negar con la cabeza.

—Debemos trasladar dos baúles, una lechuza y un gato. ¿Quieres cargar con todo eso al aparecerte? Sin mencionar que no hay un sitio adecuado cerca de King's Cross. Y antes de que lo digas: no, no voy a ir a Londres por la Red Flu. Me marea demasiado.

El marido hace una mueca y asiente, para luego sentarse a la mesa. Los hijos, viendo que como siempre, su madre ha ganado la discusión, también toman asiento.

El desayuno es tranquilo, lo cual Sally–Anne agradece. No es un día para demorarse en peleas tontas, como las que arman sus hijos al robarse mutuamente las tostadas. No tardan en estar listos, con los baúles y las mascotas cargadas en el auto, partiendo poco después a Londres. El viaje lleva un par de horas, debido a que viven en las afueras de Birmingham, pero vale la pena al ver las caras de sus hijos al contemplar el paisaje, soltando alegres exclamaciones al preguntarse en voz alta cómo hacen los muggles para crear todas esas cosas que sustituyen la magia para ellos.

Llegan a King's Cross con suficiente tiempo. Sally–Anne se estaciona con facilidad, acostumbrada como está a usar el auto. Enseguida, su marido baja y va a la parte trasera del vehículo, abriendo el maletero y sacando las cosas. Su hijo ha bajado con la jaula de una lechuza pequeña y marrón, mientras que su hija lleva con cuidado un cesto de mimbre que contiene un gato de liso pelaje color caramelo.

Sally–Anne siente de nuevo ese pequeño rescoldo de dolor y angustia que la ha asaltado al ver el nombre de Potter en el periódico. No sabe por qué, aunque lo sospecha. Con la soltura que da la práctica, su esposo acerca carritos al auto y sube allí los baúles.

—Cada quién lleva sus cosas —les dice a sus hijos.

El chico asiente con arrogancia y acomoda a su lechuza sobre el baúl antes de comenzar a andar. La niña, con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos, mira su equipaje.

—¿Voy a poder yo sola? —inquiere, colocando su cesta sobre el baúl.

—Por supuesto. Ve despacio y con cuidado. Sigue a tu hermano.

Entonces la niña descubre que, aunque el muchacho se ha adelantado, no va demasiado deprisa, así que sonríe, toma el carrito y sale disparada, ignorando así a su padre.

—¿Va a estar bien? —pregunta en un susurro el hombre.

Desconcertada, Sally–Anne lo mira. Es entonces cuando sabe que no es la única que, de alguna forma, se siente inquieta ese día.

—Claro que va a estar bien —asegura ella, porque también sabe que, de los dos, es la que tiene más fuerza, aunque en ese momento se sienta igual de intranquila.

—No es que me dé mucha confianza lo que va a pasar este curso —comenta entonces él, entrando junto con su esposa a la estación, vigilando a sus hijos, que ya les llevan una buena ventaja pero siguen a la vista —Pero el Torneo se ha planeado a detalle, por mucho tiempo. Wood asegura que todo está bajo control, vamos a ver si es cierto, pero con tanto mago extranjero en Hogwarts…

—Seguramente los niños van a escribir maravillas de los colegios que vengan —comenta Sally–Anne con una débil sonrisa, queriendo animar el ambiente.

Con lo dicho por su marido, ha recordado lo que él comenta en casa desde hace un par de semanas, sobre un acontecimiento que va a darse en Hogwarts que se basa en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es eso lo que la mantiene nerviosa, y con toda razón.

El último Torneo de los Tres Magos es recordado por el asesinato de Cedric Diggory.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —grita su hija, de pie junto a su hermano y de frente a la división entre los andenes nueve y diez —¡Mamá, es hora!

Sally–Anne le hace señas para que cruce y le lanza una mirada a su hijo mayor para que le ayude, a lo cual él acepta con una mueca que intenta ser de fastidio, pero en realidad es de diversión. Seguramente se acuerda de la primera vez que él ha ido al colegio.

Poco después, Sally–Anne también está en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, siguiendo a su marido, que ha decidido ayudar a su hija con el carrito mientras su hijo los adelanta a todos, alegando que quiere encontrar a sus amigos. Finalmente, encuentran un compartimiento vacío, al que el hombre sube el baúl y la cesta con una sacudida de varita que los hace levitar, que a la niña ha dejado maravillada, dando palmadas y saltitos de gusto.

—Pronto vas a poder hacer algo así —asegura Sally–Anne, mirando a su pequeña.

La niña la ve con la ilusión resplandeciendo en su rostro y la ansia de aventura en el fondo de sus grandes ojos oscuros. Su pelo, rizado y de un tono castaño que casi parece negro, ese día va recogido en una coleta alta, la cual bota graciosamente cada que su dueña mira en una dirección, maravillada por lo que descubre. Su padre le da un abrazo y la niña se cuelga de su cuello, dándole besos en las mejillas, antes de ir con su madre.

—Escucha bien, querida —pide Sally–Anne con suavidad y firmeza a un tiempo, el mismo tono que emplea cuando quiere que sus hijos obedezcan —Haz caso a los profesores, trata bien a tus compañeras de dormitorio y habla con tu hermano al menos una vez al día. En la cena, si quieres. Y escribe con frecuencia, todas las veces que quieras.

—¿No importa si me ponen en una casa que no sea la de Aaron?

Sally–Anne parpadea con notable desconcierto. Esa pregunta no la ha visto venir.

—No importa, Megan —dice entonces su marido, agachándose para quedar con una rodilla en tierra, delante de su hija —¿Te hemos contado de la amiga de mamá y mía que se llama como tú, verdad? —la pequeña asiente —Pues te cuento un secreto —el hombre hace ademán de hablar en murmullos, pero Sally–Anne lo oye, aunque por el ruido de la estación, sabe que es la única —Sabemos por ella que el Sombrero Seleccionador hace caso de lo que tú prefieras. Así que si se lo pides, te va a mandar a la casa que quieras.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es broma, papá?

—De verdad —confirma Sally–Anne, sonriendo levemente.

La niña sonríe con ganas y le da un abrazo a su madre antes de subir al tren a toda carrera y perderse de vista.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado eso del sombrero, Zach?

La pregunta de su mujer ha tomado a Zacharias Smith por sorpresa, pero aún así consigue sonreír. Pone la misma sonrisa petulante que Sally–Anne, pese a los años transcurridos, aún quiere borrarle de la cara con un bofetón.

—¿No me crees cuando digo que me lo ha contado Megan? —inquiere él a su vez, con expresión más suave, como siempre que menciona a su amiga fallecida.

Sally–Anne menea la cabeza, arqueando las cejas

—De acuerdo —Zacharias deja caer los hombros, derrotado —Lo he leído en esa estúpida biografía de Potter —confiesa, haciendo una mueca de desagrado —A Wood le ha llegado un ejemplar y lo he tomado prestado de su cubículo.

—¡Lo has robado!

Zacharias se encoge de hombros, aunque vuelve a sonreír como antaño, al querer culpar a Potter de tal o cual suceso extraño y aterrador en el colegio.

Es entonces cuando, finalmente, Sally–Anne Smith deja de lado sus recelos y siente que su hija va a estar bien.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a este One. Si han llegado hasta aquí, no debo ser tan mala escribiendo._

_Si les digo la verdad, la frase de Peeves ha inspirado lo que acaban de leer casi por accidente. Es decir, el reto especificaba que no podías reproducir la escena donde la frase se dice, pero dicha escena es el detonante del inicio del One, si se dan cuenta. Como siento que los de Hufflepuff son, a menudo, ignorados por los autores de fics, me tomé la libertad de tomar a un personaje nombrado una sola vez en toda la saga, Sally–Anne Perks (sorteada antes que Harry pero de quien no dicen su casa, no en el libro al menos) y le he creado una historia._

_Ahora, a muchos les ha de sorprender que me saliera todo esto solo por un chiste de Peeves, pero soy la primera atónita. Sally–Anne no es un personaje que haya manejado antes, pero una de los detalles que intrigan de ella es que, en la parte práctica del TIMO de Encantamientos, no se le llamó antes que a Harry, así que parte de este One ha planteado una posibilidad de lo que pudo ocurrir con ella. Eso y que también hace énfasis, de vez en cuando, en que culpa a Harry de varios de los sucesos que afectan su vida, con lo cual la cita del reto sigue aplicando, aunque de manera algo extraña. Por otro lado, que Zacharias saliera con Megan Jones (personaje nunca nombrado en los libros, solo por JK y a quien he puesto de sobrina de Hestia Jones, miembro de la Orden del Fénix) es importante en el sentido de que, por ella, Zacharias sí regresó a pelear en la Batalla de Hogwarts (al menos en la trama plasmada aquí), pero se siente culpable porque no logró evitar que Megan muriera (curiosamente, la muerte de Megan la he escrito antes, en un capítulo de mi fic "En Primera Fila" que será publicado dentro de un par de meses). Lo tierno es que Zacharias terminara casado con Sally–Anne, la chica que le gustó primero, y que ambos decidieran que su hija menor tuviera el nombre de quien, a fin de cuentas, fue amiga de los dos (Bell sonríe como boba y contiene una lágrima por la fallecida Megan Jones)._

_La última escena del One, cuando Sally–Anne y Zacharias llevan a sus hijos a King's Cross, está ubicada en el año dos mil dieciocho (2018) y menciona detalles directamente ligados con otro de mis fics, "HHP: El Torneo de las Tres Partes" (segunda entrega de la _Saga HHP_). Como en ese fic no escribí la lista completa de los alumnos seleccionados ese año, no me contradigo sola al meter a la adorable Megan Smith; por otro lado, su hermano Aaron, en mi saga, ya ha aparecido. Fuera de eso, espero que el One en general les gustara (y que no quieran linchar a Bell por matar a Megan y por emparejar a Sally–Anne con Zacharias)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
